


Tired

by aloevery



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Chanhee|New/Ji Changmin|Q, Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, kpop, newQ fluff, newq, nyukyu, overall just some mushy nyukyu, the boyz - Freeform, the boyz makes me so soft i cried fucc, the flufiest fluff i have ever written be thankful, this is so fluffy i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloevery/pseuds/aloevery
Summary: in which Changmin decides to practice late at night, and Chanhee gets worried.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yall, be prepared for some fluffy shit cause I ship NyuKyu too much they're too cute I can't ohmygslkdhgfkl
> 
>  
> 
> please leave some kudos and comments! they make my day :) ily all ald pls enjoy :'''''')

_Dance; a beautiful way of expressing one's feelings. a sport, an art. I stand alone in the practice room clutching my half empty water bottle, chugging the last of it down my throat. the music starts to fade in my ears though it was being played at full blast. it's nearly midnight, I decided that I would practice a little more. he is nowhere to be found, most probably sitting alone in our shared couch, switching the channels on the tv non-stop for ten minutes out of boredom. I close my eyes and collapse to the floor with an audible thud. I try to catch my breath and calm my beating heart. sweat pools at the top of my head down to the sides of my face. at this moment in time, I coud really care less about what was happenning in the outside world._  
  
_damn, I think, laughing humorlessly. I need Chanhee._  
  
his phone rings, but Changmin doesn't bother to answer it. he's exhausted out of his mind, and his legs feel like one hundred needles are poking through them. he knows he needs to rest, but everytime he closes his eyes, they sting. now, alone in the practice room, laying on the cold wooden floor, Changmin's mind is still rushing with thoughts. the choreography still has something missing to it, but he doesn't know what it is. he sighs deeply, having feeling like he runs out of oxygen every minute. all he could think about is how much he needs his boyfriend's presence near him, to feel his boyfriend's warm hands glide smoothly through his dyed hair as he rests his head on Chanhee's lap, to see him smile brightly, expsosing his pearly whites to the world. he pulls out Chanhee's sweater from his dufflebag. his signature scent still lingers in the piece of clothing, a faint vanilla-peach. _sweet,_ just like his personality. he inhales the sweater deeply, the sweet scent filling his mind with nostalgia.  
  
he remembers when he first met him, sitting with his legs crossed in the corner of the practice room as he watches the other boys laugh at a joke someone said. Changmin has heard him sing before, his sweet honey-like voice sounds so smooth as he hits every note of the song with ease, but other than that he has never spoken to the boy, nor does he know his name. he debates on whether he should greet him or not in his head, but ends up being pushed by a smiling Younghoon.  
  
"U-Um, hey, uh, my name's Changmin. Can I sit here?" he motions awkwardly to the empty space beside him. the boy nods and gives him the warmest smile he's seen in a long time.  
  
"I'm Chanhee. Nice to meet you."  
  
they've been dating for three months now, and Changmin's heart still beats like crazy whenever he thinks about him. he checks the time--12.45-- and decides it's time to go back.  
  
he unplugs his phone from the speakers and zips his dufflebag closed.  
  
he enters the dorm quietly, dropping the dufflebag carelessly on the floor. Chanhee approaches him quietly, wrapping his arms around Changmin's small waist. Changmin closes his eyes and smiles, inhaling his boyfriend's intoxicating scent, getting drunk on it every single time.  
  
"I'm sweaty," He says, resting his chin on Chanhee's shoulder.  
  
"I was worried about you." the taller mumbles, pulling his lover closer ever so slightly. he places his hands on Changmin's shoulders, looking at his honey gold eyes. they seem to sparkle, but that's probably just because he's looking at him oh so lovingly. Chanhee scans his face. he could tell how tired Changmin is, his eyebags seem to deepen, his hair is damp with sweat. no matter what he looks like, he's still the same Changmin that he fell in love with ever since they first met. "You shouldn't overwork yourself so much, you know. These days I'm always so worried about your health."  
  
to that, Changmin only smiles. "I'm okay. Just a little tired, that's it. After seeing you I feel alright again." Chanhee's cheeks dusts a soft red. he hates how easily he's embarassed, and when it comes to Changmin, it's no exception. "Where's everyone else?" Changmin glances around the empty living room.  
  
"They're asleep, you dummy," Changmin looks at him in awe.  
  
_how can someone be so pretty this late at night?_  
  
"You should be sleeping too," he smiles warmly.  
  
Chanhee lifts his thumb and swipes it softly across Changmin's lips. "I'd rather not sleep than sleep feeling anxious about you." he smiles sadly. "Take a shower, I'll wait for you on the couch."  
  
```  
  
Changmin steps out of the hot shower, drying his hair with a towel. he dries himself off completely, putting on his gray sweatpants and an oversized hoodie that drapes aimlessly down his thin torso. he goes to their shared couch, susprised that Chanhee is still awake. he flops down on the couch, cuddling his lover, nuzzling his head on the crook oh Chanhee's neck.  
  
he sighes, feeling like the luckiest man alive. Chanhee closes his eyes, embracing the moment. "I worry about you. Whenever you overwork yourself to this extent, whenever you come back late," he bit his lip.  
  
Changmin tightens his grip on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm scared you might collapse from working too hard, I'm scared that you'd leave me someday, I'm scared that--"  
  
Changmin silences him with a tender kiss. "Baby I'm so sorry for making you feel like this. I won't do it again." he looks at his lover's deep brown eyes, his own welling up with tears.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
the younger smiles tenderly. "Promise." he assures, pressing their lips together once more. Chanhee tastes like strawberry gum and a little bit of coffee as oposed to Changmin's, which tasted weary with a little bit of sweat but Chanhee doesn't mind at all, because it's Changmin.  
  
the pair ended up sleeping on the couch and was later found out by Jacob, who draped a blanket over the two due to his motherly instincts. 


End file.
